Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ AυstяιαxHυngяια
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: El Matrimonio Austrohúngaro. "Estás muy bonita hoy." "Gracias, señor Austria." "De nada. ―detuvo la mirada en el cuerpo de la húngara―. ¿Engordaste?"


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz, ya que si fueran míos, Elizaveta tendría su propia empresa de Yaoi, teniendo de modelo a su esposo austriaco. Y habría más personajes femeninos, sobre todo Bélgica, Mónaco y muchas más.

**Advertencia: **Eli, obvio xD.

**Pareja:** AustriaxHungría, aunque parece más HungríaxAustria… seeeh, Eli como "seme" es totalmente genial =D

**Datos: **Fujoshi-Hungría es Géminis (8/06, como día de su boda) y el señor Austria es Escorpio (26/10)

* * *

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ AυstяιαxHυngяια…º****』**

·

·

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Géminis~·]**

Géminis es el signo de los gemelos y como tal su carácter es doble y bastante complejo y contradictorio.

"_Me llevaré el verde."―dijo sonriente la húngara admirando un vestido de dicho color._

"_Por suerte están en ofertas" ―mencionó Roderich tan tacaño. Luego se acercó a la vendedora―. "Llevará el vestido verde."_

"_Uhm, pesándolo bien, no me gusta mucho." _

"_¿Y entonces cuál quieres?"_

"_El amarillo, combina con mis ojos."_

"_Bien, el amarilloso llevaremos."_

"_Aunque… el verde también combina con mis ojos, pero voy a parecer lechuga."_

"_Elizaveta, por favor, ¿el verde o el amarillo?"_

"_No lo sé. El amarillo es muy lindo, y el verde también."_

"_Llevemos los dos. No comprendo por qué te contradices con esto."_

"_¡Hey! Yo no me contradigo, soy así. ¿El amarillo no me hará ver gorda? Si es así no lo llevo."_

"_¿Quieres el amarillo o no?" ―ya estaba hastiado._

"_Sí, es el color del verano. ¿Y si llevo solo el verde?"_

"_Elizaveta… por favor… No quiero estar todo la tarde aquí."_

"_Bien. Me llevo los dos. ¡Espere! El amarillo y el verde pasan de moda, mejor me llevare uno negro."_

"_Mein Gott."_

**X**

Son intelectuales, elocuentes, cariñosas, comunicativas e inteligentes. Tienen mucha energía.

"_¡Señor Austria! ¡Vayamos a la playa!"_

"_¿A la playa?"_

"_¡Sí! ¡Vamos, por favor! Ita-chan tuvo la idea, y Sacro Imperio Romano no se pudo negar ante tal encanto. Y a mí me pareció muy buena idea."_

"_La playa es peligrosa, sobre todo para Italia, que… bueno… es 'tonta'."_

"_No va a ocurrir nada malo. Sacro Imperio Romano cuidará de Ita-chan, yo cuidaré a ambos, y usted, nos cuidará ¿Qué le parece?"_

"_De acuerdo. Salir a tomar aire, no puede ser tan malo."_

"_¡Sacro Imperio Romano! ¡Eh… perdón!" ―se oyó al pequeño Italia del Norte. El matrimonió fue a ver que sucedía._

_Ahí estaba el pequeño italiano, pidiendo perdón porque chico rubio estaba sonrojado más no poder._

"_¿Y esa vestimenta?" ―preguntó el austriaco a la mujer._

"_La encontré en un baúl. Ita-chan se ve tan linda con ese vestido veraniego."_

**X**

Tienen la cautela de buscar entender completamente cada situación antes de actuar.

"_¿Esto va de acuerdo a la moral, de golpear a las personas con una sartén? Dios… si me escucha, deme una señal si debo hacerlo o no."_

"_¡Señorito podrido, el grandioso yo viene a tocar tus mejillas!"_

"_Aún no sé si deba golpearlo con una sartén, pero si se trata de Prusia… las cosas cambian."_

**X**

Hablan, leen, hacen varias cosas a la vez.

"_Lo pondré dentro de ti, Italia… ¡Alemania, más despacio!" __―Hungría estaba leyendo uno de sus doujinshis adquiridos por el 'mercado negro' (véase Kiku y Taiwán). Sumamente concentrada, en aquellas benditas imágenes del alemán con el menor de los hermanos italianos, comiendo a gusto un rico postre de su país: Tarta Dobos._

_Seguía leyendo, hasta que recordó que debía lavar algunos platos que le había pedido Austria._

"_Uhm~. No quiero dejar de leer… ¡Ah, ya sé! Las mujeres pueden hacer dos cosas a la vez, ¿no?" ―dijo. Se levantó de la cama llevando consigo el doujinshi. Al llegar a la cocina, tomó un hilo, lo amarró al 'librito' y luego al mueble de la pared, quedando colgado para poder seguir leyendo y, lavar los platos._

**X**

La lectura, la escritura, y el trabajo con computadoras son sus campos naturales.

_Se compró un laptop. Hungría se lo compró… con el dinero de Roderich. Lo primero que hizo, fue entrar a varias páginas de la temática yaoi, ya sea doujinshis, fanfic, imágenes, de todo._

_Estaba en el paraíso, no obstante, el austriaco le interrumpía, ya que pasaba gran tiempo en eso._

"_Estoy haciendo negocios internacionales, señor Austria."__ ―mintió y a la vez decía la verdad. _

_Negocios internacionales: Recibir, enviar, contenido yaoi, a sus amigas naciones._

_Luego tenía pensado escribir un fanfic._

**X**

No será fácil para sus compañeros entenderlas, y de hecho su naturaleza de ir siempre a los extremos las puede desconcertar. Sus parejas tendrán algunos momentos difíciles para entender y responder a lo que ellas piensan y desean.

"_¡Pero Hungría! ¡Mira lo que estás diciendo!"_

"_Lo sé, señor Austria. Lo sé."_

"_Hungría… estás, estás mal. ¿Cómo me puedes pedir semejante… obscenidad?"_

"_Compréndeme señor Austria, es por la humanidad y naciones femeninas."_

"_¡¿Comprender? ¡Me estás pidiendo un encuentro con Prusia! ¡Se supone que estamos juntos!"_

"_Pero no tiene nada de malo."_

"_¿Te das cuenta que si yo lo hago, es infidelidad?"_

"_Uhm~, la verdad, para mí no. Lo tomo como profesional y parte de mi colección."_

"_Mein Gott. ¿Y tú Prusia? No has dicho nada."_

"_El grandioso yo siempre supo que Hungría estaba loca."_

"_¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora necesito que entren a esta habitación, y yo grabaré todo!"_

_Continuará…_

**X**

Se desaniman con facilidad cuando no consiguen lo que quieren.

_Continuación:_

"_¡Déjame en paz, loca del sartén!"_

"_¡Por favor Prusia! ¡Dile al señor Austria, que debe hacerlo!"_

"_¡¿Estás loca o qué? ¡Si él no quiere, yo menos! ¡Ahora, deja el grandioso yo en paz!"_

"_¡Prusia regresa! ¡Prusia~!"_

…

"_Yo… quería grabarlos… y subirlos a redtube… Me siento triste…"_

**X**

También pueden triunfar como soldados.

"_¡Ya~! ¡Toma esto bastardo! ¡Nadie toca al señor Austria, a no ser por mí y mi autorización!" ―la húngara había acabado con medio ejército prusiano en defensa del austriaco._

"_¡Jajajajaja! Esto… El gran Prusia no te tiene miedo… claro que no."_

"_¡Prusia! ¡¿Asique tocando regiones vitales al señor Austria? ¡Te mataré!"_

"_¡Tch! ¡Ayuda~! ¡Esa mujer está demente!"_

"_¡Vuelve aquí, no huyas cobarde!"_

"_¡Eres una marimacha, Hungría!"_

**X**

En el aspecto de intimidad, le gusta experimentar y estar satisfecha.

"_No… no creo que esto sea lo correcto… Hungría."_

"_¿Eh? Vamos señor Roderich, será divertido." __―Elizaveta rodeó el cuello del aristócrata con sus brazos._

"_Eh, bueno… es que… para mí va contra mis principios." ―se sonrojó por sus 'principios'._

"_Hacer este tipo de cosas, no va contra los principios. Dios creo al hombre y a la mujer."_

"_Tienes razón… pero… Elizaveta, vestirme de cueros no me sienta."_

"_Luego lo olvidará."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[·~·Escorpio·~·]**

Celoso, compulsivo y obsesivo.

"_¿Hungría, adónde vas?"_

"_Iré a ver a Ita-chan."_

"_¿Italia? Él ya está bastante grande, puede hacer sus cosas solo."_

"_Ay, no sea celoso. También va estar Ludwig y su idiota hermano."_

"_¿Prusia? Con más razón no deberías ir. Ese tonto… iré contigo."_

"_¿Eh? Señor Austria, voy a ir sola, usted quédese y pase un tranquilo día."_

"_Te puede pasar algo en el camino."_

"_No insista."_

"_Te acompa-"_

"_¡Nos vemos señor Austria! ¡Cuando regrese, le haré unos un rico postre!"_

"…_ya se fue."_

**X**

Son afables, buenos tertulianos, reservados y cortés, pero aunque parezcan estar algo retirados del centro de actividad, en realidad están observando todo con su ojo crítico.

"_Elizaveta."_

"_¿Sí?"_

"_Estás muy bonita hoy."_

_La chica se sonrojo. ― "Gracias, señor Austria."_

"_De nada" ―detuvo la mirada en el cuerpo de la húngara―. "¿Engordaste?"_

"_¡¿Qué?"_

"_Solo… fue un decir… Siempre me críticas con esos temas, queriendo que sea sincero."_

"_¡No estoy gorda! ¡Solo…! ¡Solo no he hecho ejercicio, eso es todo!"_

"_De acuerdo, ya comprendí."_

"_Hmp. Iré hacer mis cosas."_

_Hungría, al caminar yendo a su recamara, el austriaco la observaba de reojo._

"_Engordó."_

"_¡No estoy gorda!" ―lo escuchó._

**X**

Pueden perder totalmente el genio, cuando alguien le ha insultado.

"_Pero que bajo has caído, señorito. Dependiendo de una mujer, keseseseseses. Y marimacha."_

"_¡Tonto! Puedo aceptar cualquier insulto en mi contra, pero en Hungría… ¡Declárate por muerto!"_

"_¿Qué me vas hacer? ¿Llamar a tu mujer para que me dé sartenazos como siempre, eh? ¡No me hagas reír, Austria!"_

"_¡Prusia!" __―gritó, y fue a golpearlo en honor de la húngara._

**X**

Cuando están de mal humor, que es bastante a menudo, es mejor dejarlos solos.

"_¿Quiere un café, un té, jugo?"_

"_Un té, por favor, quiero relajarme."_

"_Enseguida señor Austria."_

"_Tuve un día espantoso."_

"_Aquí tiene. ¿Y ahora que sucedió?"_

"_Francia… trato de acosarme. Luego apareció Prusia, diciendo que mis regiones vitales le pertenecen. Y para colmo, llega España queriendo cambiar a Romano por Italia. Estoy muy enojado."_

"_Uhm. No se ofenda, siempre está enojado."_

"_¡El té se encuentra caliente!"_

"_¿Caliente? Pero vi su temperatura."_

"_¡Tuve un día atroz, Hungría! ¡Y ahora esto!"_

"_Tranquilícese señor Austria."_

"_¡No me entiendes Hungría! Necesito sacar mi enojo."_

"_No conmigo. Iré a dar una vuelta. Vaya a acostarse, usted se encuentra mejor solo."_

**X**

Aunque puedan aparecer tranquilos, los Escorpio tienen una agresión y magnetismo interno escondidos dentro.

_La pareja iba tomada de las manos, enmarcando una sonrisa. Fue buena idea dar un paseo._

_Roderich, vio un gran letrero._

"_Hungría… esto va sonar fuera de lugar y descortés de mí parte."_

"_Dígame señor Austria."_

"_¿Quieres ir… a un…?"_

"_¿Querer qué?"_

"_¿Ir a un motel?"_

_Hungría arqueó una ceja, se inclinó un poco para ver el motel._

_Motel Ég a Szenvedély - _

"_Acepto con gusto. No fue para nada descortés."_

**X**

Son emocionales y fácilmente heridos o aludidos.

"_¡Tonto! ¡Deja a Mariazell!"_

"_Keseseseseses. Es divertido. ¡Pu~!"_

"_¡Deja mis mejillas!"_

"_¡Señor Austria traje…! ¡Prusia, deja al señor Austria, si no quieres que te mate!"_

"_¿Uh? ¡Hungría, yo me largo! ¡Nos vemos, señorito!"_

"_¿Se encuentra bien, señor Austria? ¿Qué le hizo ese idiota?"_

"_Aparte de jalar de Mariazell y tocar mis mejillas…"_

"_¿Qué le hizo?"_

"…_Tocó mi entrepiernas."_

"_Mataré a Prusia, mataré a Prusia, mataré a Prusia, mataré a Prusia, mataré a Prusia, mataré a Prusia, mataré a Prusia."_

**X**

Si un Escorpio se aplica y controla su lado negativo, su futuro profesional no tiene límites.

"_¡Tonto Prusia! ¡Siempre interviniendo entre nosotros!"_

"_Ya se le di merecido. Ahora debe tranquilizarse señor Austria."_

"_Me encuentro muy enojado. Necesito… desahogarme."_

"_Si quiere puede…"_

"_Tocaré el piano."_

_Después de haber oído su 'enojo' musical…_

"_Asique… su enojo es Chopin." ―dijo, y pensó en lo siguiente: Incluso enojado toca bien el piano, ojala tocará mejor otras cosas. Suspiró._

**X**

Su intensidad de sentimientos hace que sus relaciones amorosas sean profundas, mágicas y, a veces, trágicas.

"_Elizaveta, quizás nuestro matrimonio es por-"_

"_Lo sé muy bien."_

"…_Nuestra amistad ha crecido bastante, me has protegido en todo momento. Y todo esto…"_

"_Sé lo que va a decir. Yo también lo amo señor Austria."_

"_Gracias. Pero no quiero pensar el momento en que nos separen."_

"_Señor Austria, no piense esas cosas. Viva el hoy, disfrútelo."_

"_Sí, tienes razón. Hungría…"_

"_¿Sí?"_

"_¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme 'señor Austria'? Somos un matrimonio."_

"_Am… debería saber que siempre lo llamare: señor Austria."_

**X**

A pesar de su apariencia de tranquilidad y seriedad, es muy apasionado, aunque no lo demuestre.

"_Me encanta todo esto, gracias por la invitación, señor Austria."_

"_No hay de qué."_

"_¿Me puede pasar la crema, por favor?"_

"_Claro."__―dijo entregándole la crema para que cubriera parte de su pedazo de pastel._

_Al morder, parte de la crema quedó en sus labios y unos centímetros más abajo._

_La observó por un instante, lo cual no debió hacerlo. Imágenes y pensamientos no aptos para su disciplinada persona, pasaron por su mente._

"_¿Sucede algo señor Austria?"_

"_No… nada." ―ocultó su rostro sonrojado._

"_A usted le pasa algo." ―insistió inclinándose hacia él, quedando en una posición con un toque de provocación._

_Levantó la vista hacia la castaña. Inconsciente, deslizó su dedo índice por los labios de ella, para ser más preciso, quitarle la crema._

_Hungría solamente dedicó a mirarlo confusa, sin embargo ya se había dado cuenta, y se lanzó a besarlo. Al separarse… _

"_Yo sé en lo que estaba pensado, señor Austria." ―sonrió divertida._

_Él simplemente… se enrojeció, acomodando sus lentes._

**X**

**·**

**·**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

Su relación que en un principio puede ser apasionante, cambiará cuando se conozcan, pues Escorpio pensara de Géminis que está llena de incomprensión y en cambio Géminis pensará que es demasiado celoso.

"_¿Cómo que no entiendo? Claro que lo entiendo."_

"_No lo comprendes, Hungría."_

"_¿Sabe? Lo único que entiendo, es que usted, señor Roderich es muy celoso."_

"_Es porque tú no me comprendes."_

"_¿Pero qué? Solo salgo con Bélgica debes en cuando."_

"_¿Y Prusia?"_

"_¿Ese tonto? Es por ver a Ita-chan, ¿qué tiene de malo?"_

"_Sabes que no me gusta que estés cerca de ese tonto. Y no soy celoso, únicamente te cuido."_

"_Oh, claro, cuidar. Algo pasó con nosotros, no éramos así."_

**X**

Pueden lograr una pareja extremadamente creativa gracias a la versatilidad y rapidez de la mente de Géminis combinadas con el gran poder de concentración y agudas opiniones de Escorpio.

"_¿Idea?"_

"_Sí, señor Austria. Imagine: Un gran teatro de musical, donde usted será la atracción."_

"_Uhm~. Tendría que ser grande, para que vaya un gran público."_

"_Exacto. Toda esa gente escuchara su hermosa melodía en el piano."_

"_Eres creativa."_

"_Y para muchas cosas más que no creo que le gustaría saber."_

"_La verdad: No."_

**X**

Géminis es intelectual, pero de un modo informal y alegre, mientras que Escorpio está en una transformación radical y profunda.

"_¿Sabía que el Cubo de Rubik fue inventado por un húngaro?"_

"_Vaya, no lo sabía."_

"_Es muy entretenido, me divierte cuando estoy aburrida."_

"_Bueno, aparte de divertir, es una forma de trabajar la mente."_

"_Ajam. Pero a veces hago trampa"__ ―rió―, "__le quito los papales y los pego ordenado."__ ―volvió a reír._

"_Eso no es bueno. El Cubo ayuda a trabajar la mente, pensar, buscar soluciones."_

"_Señor Austria, solo es un juego, no se lo tome tan apecho."_

**X**

Escorpio tiene atracción por lo oculto y misterioso, Géminis sabe presagiar lo bueno y lo malo, los dos poseen una gran intuición.

"_¡No quiero ir señor Roderich!"_

"_No va a pasar nada, es una casa, un juego, nada más." ―trató de convencer._

"_¡Es la casa del terror! Tengo un mal presentimiento… no quiero entrar…"_

"_Nunca hemos ido. Nos subimos a todo lo que me pidió. Y tengo curiosidad de entrar."_

"_Pero… piense en su dinero, sí, en su dinero. ¿No querrá gastarlo verdad? Bien, entonces no entremos."_

"_Elizaveta…"_

"_Es que… recuerde esa vez que el pobre Ita-chan entró con Ludwig y Gilbert de colado, hasta él salió asustado, ni que hablar el pobrecillo Gilbird… e Ita-chan… y Ludwig."_

_Austria suspiró resignado, sin querer visualizó un puesto de juegos._

"_Eso se ve interesante."_

"_¿Disparar y ganar un peluche?"_

"_Sí. ¿Quieres uno?"_

"_Me parece bien, tengo el presentimiento que ganaremos muchos premios."_

**X**

A Escorpio no le gustan las discusiones tontas, que se quedan en la superficie de infinidad de temas; es lo que a Géminis le gusta.

"_La sopa se encuentra un poco salada."_

"_Si quiere la puedo preparar de nuevo."_

"_No te molestes, está bien así."_

"_Pero está salada."_

"_Hungría…"_

"_La volveré hacer."_

"_No, Hungría, deja así."_

"_¿Eh? Pero si se encuentra salada. Ash, claro, como usted come mejor con Ita-chan."_

"_¿Por qué dices eso?"_

"_Admito que Ita-chan cocina mucho mejor, pero no quiere decir yo no."_

"_Yo no estoy diciendo eso."_

"_Y para colmo, sale con Prusia, a qué sabe dónde."_

"_Hungría… ¿te das cuenta estamos discutiendo por una sopa?"_

"_Una sopa hecha con todo mi amor, y no la valoras, señor Austria."_

"_Danke por la comida. Iré a ver el paisaje."_

"_Oiga… señor Austria, no hemos terminado de conversar. ¡Ayer me dijo que estaba gorda! ¡No es cierto! ¡Únicamente me encontraba en mis días! ¡Señor Austria!"_

**X**

Escorpio es exigente, y mayoría de estas exigencias son contrarias a la naturaleza de Géminis.

"_¡No puede ser así con el pequeño Ita-chan!"_

"_Italia debería aprender a comportarse. 'Ella' ha rayado mi retrato."_

"_Eso es normal en los pequeños. Está siendo demasiado duro."_

"_No, es disciplina."_

"_¿Encerrarlo? Existen otras métodos para educar."_

"_Yo soy el que tiene a Italia del Norte en mi propiedad, debo 'cuidarla' y enseñarle modales."_

"_Debería razonar, señor Austria. Es solo un pequeño alejado de su hermano mayor. Iré a ver a Sacro Imperio Romano y a Ita-chan."_

**X**

Escorpio es muy posesivo, necesita saber hacia dónde va su pareja. Géminis en cambio, es libre como el aire.

"_¿A qué hora llegaras?"_

"_No me esperes, llegare más tardar a las dos."_

"_¿Tan tarde? Es peligroso, te puede pasar algo malo Hungría."_

"_No se preocupe, estaré con Bélgica y con su hermano."_

"_¿Se reconciliaron?"_

"_Sí, ya sabe, hermanos."_

"_Pero creo que sería mejor, si te acompañara… mejor si voy contigo."_

"_Señor Austria, no va a pasar nada. ¿Qué puede pasar?"_

"_Holanda."_

"_¿Él? Para eso está Bélgica y mi sartén. No te preocupes" ―enmarcó una sonrisa de confianza, acercándose al joven―. "No seas celoso. Cuando llegue, prometo darte una sorpresa." ―terminó depositando sus labios en los del otro, para luego irse._

**X**

Géminis es una criatura social, Escorpio le gusta la privacidad.

_Elizaveta había llevado la iniciativa, tomando al aristócrata a una habitación, acorralándolo en la pared más cercana al entrar._

"_Eli… es…"__―trató de modular entre los besos robados de la húngara._

"…_No hable…"―susurró. Sus delicadas manos disputaban en desabrocharle la camisa― "…señor Austria…"_

"_Esto… es indebido… Eli…"_

"_¿Indebido?… Entonces dígame qué hace tocándome el trasero."_

"_Eh… no… no… Estamos en casa de Antonio… y ahí niños…"_

"_Le puse cerradura a la puerta… además… no creo que noten nuestra presencia, señor Austria."_

"_Pero… esto deberá ser privado, en nuestra casa… no aquí… agh…"―para callarlo, Elizaveta introdujo su mano en el pantalón del austriaco, y para rematar, siguió besándolo._

**X**

Sexualmente, Escorpio sorprenderá a Géminis y ambos podrán disfrutar juntos de una unión interesante, apasionada y feliz en la intimidad.

_Era tan tranquilo todo, de noche, regresando a casa._

_Roderich se enrojeció por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, porque era totalmente indebido, fuera de sus principios. _

_¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Es el hombre en la relación!_

_Visualizó el lugar adecuado. Jaló la mano de la ojiverde, llevándola a lo más oscuro y apartado entre unos arbustos._

"_¡Señor Austria, cuidado!" ―quizás fue un poco brusco de su parte. _

_Ambas manos tomaron los brazos de la chica, dejándola lo más apegada o parecido a una pared, para arrebatarle el aliento, entre profundos besos._

_Elizaveta se encontraba totalmente sorprendida, no obstante, correspondía muy a gusto._

_El inicio de todo, se detuvo por la falta de aire._

"_Señor Roderich…"_

"_Perdón."_

"_No… eso fue… maravilloso y… extraño, me sorprendió."_

"_Es que siempre eres tú la que toma la iniciativa."_

"_No del todo. Recuerde aquella vez en el cumpleaños de Ita-chan."_

"_Eh, bueno sí."_

"_Se avergonzó. No importa. Puede seguir si lo desea, ¿por algo me trajo aquí, no? Sorpréndame."_

_El austriaco sonrió leve. Continuó con lo que había empezado._

_En toda la noche, entre los arbustos se oyó finos gemidos terminando antes de amanecer._

_Ambos cuerpos vestidos –por suerte– sobre el pasto, estaban durmiendo profundamente con una pequeña sonrisa marcada._

**·**

**·**

**『****º…****Fιη…º****』**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Detrás de ese matrimonio, debe haber algo "oscuro", el cual Hidekaz no quiere admitir ¡Jo! ¿Les digo que? ¡Me costó un mundo! Sobre todo en la compatibilidad, no son del todo compatibles… que mal. El Motel Ég a Szenvedély, según Traductor Google-sama, significa Pasión en el Cielo. No tengo ni la más mínima idea si existe ese Motel en alguna parte de Hungría xD. Roderich celoso, me encanta. Elizaveta tan… tan ella, y tan 'seme'.

¿Saben? Me leí un doujinshi R-18 de AustriaxHungría. El problema que estaba en japonés xD, aunque las imágenes fueron "Oh lalá" como diría Francis. Y lo mejor, fue ver la última parte: Gilbert viendo toda la escena, completamente traumado, pobrecito xD.

Cambiando un poco el tema, les tengo noticias sobre los horóscopos Hetalianos:

Hay varias personas que me piden parejas como RusiaxUSA, FranciaxUk, entre otras que no son de mi gusto. Les debo decir; y perdónenme, no los voy a hacer aunque me pagaran o me trajeran el mismísimo Prusia a mi habitación, amarrado en mi cama, todo sexy. Presten mucha atención, comienzo con mi "campaña" Horóscopos Hetalianos, con mi autorización del que desea hacer uno, ¿Okey? Solo lo me lo piden.

Ahora… Mi esposa y yo; sí mi esposa: Vale, nos pusimos de acuerdo con esto. Ella también hará algunos horóscopos hetalianos.

La lista es la siguiente:

**Mi esposa:** BielorrusiaxUcrania. RusiaxLituania. SIRxChibitalia. SuizaxLiechtenstein.

**Yo:** PrusiaxHungría. RusiaxBielorrusia. SealandxLetonia. UKxSeychelles. FranciaxSeychelles. Iba hacer el RusiaxPolonia, pero mi esposa me dijo lo siguiente: ¡ATREVETE HACER EL RUSIAXPOLONIA Y TE DOY EL DIVORCIO! Y de esa manera... me negué en hacerlo.

Las demás parejas están libres. Ya saben que deben hacer.

Y les quiero pedir un gran favor, si ven algún Horóscopo de cualquier serie/anime/manga/lo que sea, sin MI autorización, me lo dicen. Las que he autorizado se encuentran en mi perfil, para que no se equivoquen. Se los agradeceré, porque eso es **plagio**.

Termina mi biblia xD

Gracias por leer.

_Reviews?_

_Eli te llevará doujinshis R-18._

_Y un Austria semidesnudo._

_=D_


End file.
